warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StarClan's Prophecy Book 8: BoneClan's Rise
Prologue The ThunderClan warrior padded over to Darkstar in the center of the ThunderClan clearing. Moonlight shone from the sky. The warrior said, "Have you gathered all the rogues, yet?" "Not yet, but I'm close. I will attack when ready," Darkstar murmered. All of a sudden, the warrior saw a gray apprentice staring at them from his den. It was Smallpaw. Darkstar ran into the darkness and the warrior padded into the warriors den. Chapter 1 Whiteheart krept up on the bird. Then, he pounced and killed it fast. He brought it back to the ThunderClan fresh-kill pile. The gathering was a few days past. Whiteheart did not go, but he didn't care. All of a sudden, Whitepelt ran out of the medicine den and yowled, "Acornkit and Grayfur are dead!" Whiteheart gasped and ran over to the den. Inside were the two lifeless bodies. Willowfur ran into the den and sobbed, "Acornkit!" Her two other kits followed. Whiteheart was sad by the news. Then, one of the kits bumped into Whiteheart. It was a gray one. "Hello," Whiteheart greeted. The stared at ground and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Whiteheart." The kit looked around as if he couldn't see Whiteheart. Then, Willowfur said, "What are you up to, Graykit?" The kit squealed, "I was just exploring." The kit walked to one side and then hit the wall of the den. "Is...something wrong with him?" Whiteheart asked. "Of course not!" Willowfur snapped, still sad from her dead kit. "It just seems like he can't see." Whitepelt looked at the young kit, then into his eyes. "I know what it is," the medicne cat said, "He is blind." Willowfur sobbed, "First, my kit died. Then I find out one is blind! StarClan, help me!" Whiteheart felt sorry and sad for the kit. Chapter 2 A few days later, Sunstar called all the cats over for a clan meeting. Sunstar said, "Today, a kit will become an apprentice. Pinekit, you will now be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm." Pinepaw stood up proudly and touched noses with Snowstorm. Whiteheart wondered if Sunstar was going to make Graykit an apprentice, despite his blindness. Sunstar continued, "Unfurtunately, Graykit is blind and can't become a warrior. No one will mentor him. He will not be an apprentice." There was a short pause. Finally, Whiteheart said, "I will mentor him!" The cats murmered. Sunstar said, "No, Whiteheart. No one can mentor this cat. Especially, an inexperianced warrior like yourself." Snowstorm gave Whiteheart a sympethetic glance. Sadly, Whiteheart padded off to hunt, thinking of how hurt Willowfur must feel. Chapter 3 Snow covered the ground as Whiteheart padded out of the warriors den. A few days passed. Whiteheart heard Sunstar say from the great rock, "Will all cats come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." All the cats came. Sunstar said, "To make peace come to the forest once again, we need to fight off Darkstar and his followers!" Yowls of aproval came from the crowd of cats. "Today, the warriors go to carrion place to drive them out of the forest!" Sunstar jumped down and led the warriors and apprentices to ShadowClan territory. When they got to carrion place, Darkstar and his followers were there. "What are you doing here?" Darkstar asked. "We've come to drive you out of the forest, unless you promise you won't attack any clan any more." "Never! I am working with the most powerful cat in the forest! I will never give up! Attack!" They started fighting. Whiteheart jumped over to Darkstar, ready to fight him, again. Chapter 4 "Are you going to kill me again?" Darksatr questioned, evily. "Yes!" Whiteheart scratched Darkstar, "If thats what it takes to save my clan!" Darkstar lept on top of a broken twoleg monster and said, "If you do that, then you will never here the prophecy!" Whiteheart stood still, "What prophecy?" Darkstar took him by suprise when he jumped onto Whiteheart and started biting into his neck. Whiteheart flung Darkstar off him. Darksatr said, "Sunstar still hasn't told you?" Whiteheart rememberedwhat Darkstar said four moons ago. "What is it?" Whiteheart asked. Darkstar started running up the crow food pile. Whiteheart followed him wondering, What hasn't Sunstar told me? Chapter 5 Whiteheart started wrestling with Darkstar at the top of the crow food pile. Darkstar pushed Whiteheart and Whiteheart nearly roled of the pile. "What is it?" Whiteheart yowled. Darkstar jumped onto Whiteheart and bit into his neck, but Whiteheart pushed him off and bit into his neck. Soon, Darkstar lost another life. When Darkstar's followers saw it, they started running away from carrion place. When all the rogues retreated, Darkstar got up. Sunstar padded with over to Whiteheart to look at the former ShadowClan leader. Then, Darkstar lost his balance and fell over. Darkstar said, "My legs! I have no feeling in my front legs!" Sunstar said, "Darkstar, what's wrong?" "I just told you what was wrong you mouse brain! Now get a medicine cat!" Darkstar hissed. Sunstar looked suprised, "You aren't part of our clan! Why should we get you a medicine cat?" Darkstar growled, "I thought ThunderClan was a genorous clan that helped anyone, even rogues." "Rogues that weren't trying to kill us!" Sunstar yowled. "Well, what more damage can I do?" Darkstar muttered, "I can't do anything if I can't even walk!" Sunstar sighed, "I will get you Whitepelt. Chapter 6 Whiteheart was in the ThunderClan medicine den, in a moss bed. He felt cob webs on his neck. Darkstar was in a moss bed on one side of him, and on the other side, was Longstripe, still recovering from his injury. Whiteheart saw Whitepelt saying to Darkstar, "I can't do anything. Your front legs will never work again." Darkstar growled. Sunstar padded in and Whitepelt told him the news. Darkstar muttered to Sunstar, "What are you going to do to me now? Kill me again? Throw me out into the snow when I can't even walk?" There was a short pause. "No," Sunstar sighed, "You will stay with the clan as an elder. But one false move at all, and you will no longer welcome here." "Very well," Darkstar growled. Whiteheart heard Sunstar say fromt he top of the high rock, "Will all cats who can catch there own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting." All the cats came. Whiteheart stayed in the moss bed but listened. So did the other two cats in the medicine den. Sunstar said, "After our fight at carrion place, Darkstar lost a life. He also lost the ability to move his front legs. He is harmless now, so he will join the clan." Murmers of disaproval rose from some of the cats. Sunstar jumped off the great rock and walked away. Chapter 7 A few days later, Whiteheart woke up. It was night. Then, he saw Blackstripe walking out of the forest. Whiteheart wondered what he was up to. Whiteheart called over to Blackstripe, "What are you doing?" Blackstripe padded into the medicine den and said, "Just collecting prey." The next morning, Whiteheart was woken up by Pinepaw's yowl, "Smallpaw is gone!" Whiteheart raced out of the den. All the cats gathered around Pinepaw. Pinepaw said, "I woke up and Smallpaw wan't there!" Sunstar said, "We will organize searching patrols." Whiteheart wondered, What happened to Smallpaw? Did it have something to do with the traitor? Chapter 8 There were many searching patrols, but no one found Smallpaw. Whiteheart was still in the medicine den with Longstripe. Darkstar went to the elders den, though. All of a sudden, Longstripe said, "Whiteheart..." Whiteheart padded over to Longstripe, "What is it?" "There is danger aprouching..." Whiteheart gave him a suprised glance. "I had a dream from StarClan and they told me..." the old tom rasped. "They told me that if we were to win this battle, I was to die." Whiteheart was very suprised. "StarClan also told me who the traitor was." "Who?" "Flameclaw..." Chapter 9 Whiteheart gasped, "What do you mean?" "Confront him now, before it's too late..." "I-I can't. I'm just a young warrior. He's a senior warrior and-" "And I am deputy," Longstripe rasped, "And it is my word. But I am too weak." "Why did you tell me?" "Because I know I can trust you," Longstripe gasped, "BoneClan is coming! Hurry!" Whiteheart didn't completely understand who BoneClan was, but he did what Longstripe told him to do. Whiteheart jumped onto the high rock and yowled, "Will all cats who can catch their own prey come beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" All the cats gathered, murmering in confusion. "Your not Sunstar!" Blackstripe yowled. Sunstar got on top of the high rock and asked, "Whiteheart, what are you doing?" "I have something very important to say," Whiteheart said. "Very well," Sunstar agreed, "You may say it." Whiteheart yowled, "Flameclaw is a traitor!" The cats murmered in confusion. Whiteheart went on, "BoneClan is heading this way! Prepare yourselves, and watch out for Flameclaw!" Even more murmers of confusion rose. There was a hint of suprise in Flameclaw's eyes. Sunstar said, "Whiteheart, enough!" "Just do it! Longstripe told me to do this. Please, if you don't trust me, trust Longstripe." Sunstar sighed, "Prepare for battle, and watch Flameclaw, just in case." "What?" Flameclaw yowled, "This is outragous!" The ThunderClan ignored him and got ready to fight. All of a sudden, Darktar's followers and some new rogues came into the clearing. It must have been BoneClan. Chapter 10 Sharpfang yowled, "Attack!" BoneClan started fighting ThunderClan. But Whiteheart didn't fight. Instead, he kept his eye on Flameclaw who was walking into Sunstar's den. Whiteheart followed him into the den and saw that Flameclaw was fighting Sunstar. Whiteheart knew it! Flameclaw was evil. Then, Whiteheart scratched Flameclaw. Flameclaw turned to him and said, "You found out, but its too late!" Flameclaw bit into Whiteheart's neck, but Whiteheart got away and then jumped on Flameclaw and bit into his neck. Sunstar started scratching Flameclaw's side. Flameclaw pushed Whiteheart off and swiped his claws against Sunstar. Sunstar yowled in pain. Two more rogues came into the den. Flameclaw said to them, "You finish Whiteheart and Sunstar. I have something else to do." Flameclaw padded out of the den. Whiteheart knew if he followed Flameclaw, Sunstar would be killed, so he stayed. When the two cats were about to attack, Skystripe and Swiftfoot lept into the den. "Go!" Swiftfoot ordered, pointing here tail to Flameclaw. Whiteheart ran passed the cats. Flameclaw headed into teh nursery. Whiteheart wondered why he was going in there. He followed him in and saw Flameclaw pick up three kits: Thornkit, Vinekit, and Thistlekit. Whiteheart tried to fight him, but he was pushed away by a rogue. Flameclaw escaped out of the den and into the forest. Whiteheart ran after him. When he got near him, he heard Flameclaw and Petalfoot talking. Whiteheart wondered what they were talking about, so he his behind a bush. "Why are you stealing my kits?" Petalfoot asked angrily. Petalfoot was never a queen, so she couldn't have had kits, ''Whiteheart thought. Flameclaw said, "They are my kits, too." ''Flameclaw was the father of the kits? Whiteheart thought. Then, it all made sense to Whiteheart, Flameclaw protected the kits so he could take them and train them as his own. Petalfoot sobbed, "Flameclaw, I thought you loved me!" "I do! Come with me!" "Never! I would rather die!" Flameclaw hit her on the head with his paw, knocking her out. He put the kits down. Vinekit asked, "Where are you taking us?" "Away from this horrible clan, Vinekit, to live with me. Remember, I am your father." "Why did that cat call us her kits?" Thornkit asked. "She's just an insane cat. Willowfur brought you up, remember?" "Are you taking us away from her?" Vinekit asked. "She doesn't want you any more." Whiteheart popped out of the bush and said, "No! Flameclaw is lying to you!" The kits squealed in suprise. "No, he's the lier!" Flameclaw yowled, "Come with me, kits." There was a short pause. Thistlekit said, "I'll come." "No!" Whiteheart said, "He's lying." There was another pause. Vinekit took a step to her father, then stuck her sharp claws into his eye. Flameclaw yowled. "My place is with my clan!" Vinekit said and padded over to Whiteheart. Thornkit joined her, "Same with me!" Flameclaw said, "Come on, Thistlekit. They will join us soon." Flameclaw led the kit away from ThunderClan camp. His rogues followed him. Petalfoot woke up. Whiteheart asked her, "I didn't know you had kits." Petalfoot said, "I fell in love with Flameclaw, and had kits. But, I couldn't make any milk so I let Willowfur take care of them." Petalfoot looked at her kits, "Oh! Your staying! What about Thistlekit?" "He went with Flameclaw," Thornkit said. Petalfoot was sad again. Sunstar padded up to Whiteheart, "Good job. Thank you for saving me. I should have listened to you." He sounded a little tramatized. "It's okay." Sunstar said, "But we have one problem. Blackstripe is with Flameclaw." Whiteheart padded into the clearing, wondering who the evilest cat in the forest was.